


Bar Hook-Up

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leans towards Ethan, his lips close enough to brush against the man’s ear. “Let’s get out of here… someplace more quiet. Private.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Hook-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passion56321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passion56321/gifts).



> Passion56321 asked for an office!au and I sort of delivered.

Danny watches as Ethan’s throat bobs as he takes a drink of his Blue Hawaii; the way his tongue darts out to catch the droplets of blue. His fingers tap on the glass, once, twice, before he smirks to himself and takes a sip of his own drink—Sex on the Beach. He leans towards Ethan, his lips close enough to brush against the man’s ear. “Let’s get out of here… someplace more quiet. Private.”

The combination of his warm breath, the touch, and the deep note to his voice has the desired affect. Ethan chokes, mid-swallow, as he turns to Danny with a bewildered expression. “W-what? Y-you want to…” Ethan splutters, tripping over his own tongue.

"Yes, I really want to," Danny says, his smirk turning into an amused grin as his fingers move to tip toe down Ethan’s leg until his hits his—

"Yes, let’s get out of here. Now," Ethan all but yelps, eyes comically wide and full of lust.

Danny doesn’t resist when Ethan grabs his arm and leads him through the sea of bodies in the bar to the front door.

Once they hit the right air, Danny feels adrenaline and list shoot through him as he grabs Ethan and turns him around; Ethan stumbling as their lips crash together in a hard, passionate kiss. Hands are wandering and groping ass and arms, gripping hair, and Ethan somehow manages to flail his arm and gets a cab, and they’re climbing in the back of a car.

Danny’s straddling Ethan’s lap, teeth biting his bottom lip as he grinds down on him. Ethan’s mouth falls open in a low groan and Danny takes the opportunity to move to Ethan’s neck, lightly biting the vein in his neck; Ethan’s hands roaming under his shirt, cold fingertips against his spine and then his abs, shuddering as he grinds down again, and then Ethan’s hand find his ass, and it’s Danny’s turn to moan.

Their lips meet again and Danny can see Ethan’s light brown eyes flash under the streetlight they passed under, and they’re smiling at each other now, breathing heavily.

"Where am I going?" The cab driver asks, and Ethan’s giggling into Danny’s chest because they were so busy they had forgot to tell him where to go.

Danny just go for it and tells the driver his address before turning back to Ethan. “And there’s breakfast in this for you. Last chance to back out.”

Ethan just smirks, and there’s a sharp glint to it that makes Danny’s blood race in his veins, and Ethan’s flipping them (as gracefully as you can in the backseat of a cab) and he’s grinding down into Danny, causing his eyes to roll back in his head, curses falling from his beautil lips. “Hell yeah. I fully intend to make it so you can walk tomorrow,” he saya before sinking his teeth into Danny’s shoulder lightly and Danny’s biting his lip so hard he tastes blood.

"Oh really now? Because I was under the impression that was my job," Danny throws back, groaning as Ethan hits a rythmn, rolling his hips and grinding over and over and goddammit it was absolutely  _sinful_  and  _glorious_.

Ethan’s tongue flicks out at Danny’s ear lobe, and Danny grips Ethan’s thighs. “I’d be completely okay with neither of us walking,” Ethan says, panting.

"Fuck, yes," Danny swears, loudly as Ethan bites dowe on his lobe and then his neck, sucking. If they weren’t so distracted, they’d feel the cab lurch as the driver sped up to Danny’s apartment faster and before they know it the driver all but yells at them that they’re there.

Somehow Ethan lets go of Danny just enough for danny to pull out money and throws it at the cab driver and they’re stumbling to the door. The door barely has a chancertain to click before clothes are coming off and they’re fucking against the door.


End file.
